


Pokémon Rusted Platinum - The Champion's Successor

by MF217



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Adulthood, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Legendary Pokemon, Love Triangles, Older Characters, Post-Canon, Silent Protagonist, Violence, passing the torch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MF217/pseuds/MF217
Summary: AU. 12 years have passed since the last confrontation with Team Galactic at Stark Mountain, and the Villa from which Dawn was given to at a young age of 11 has now been transformed into her official home as an adult, as instead of only living here every now and then, she has officially moved out of her mother's home and lives here 24/7. Now 23 years old, Dawn is approached by Cynthia to take up her full-time responsibilities of defending Sinnoh as the Champion, with her intents to retire being clear. Dawn, meanwhile, is conflicted with developments over the years in regards to her two friends; the relatively mild and calm Lucas, and the energetic and cheerful Barry. Dawn has had "benefits" with both for some time now, but now it is time for her to decide which of the two she wants to settle down with in addition to having to face a lot of unaddressed challenges from the local Legendary Pokémon that she had opted to leave be until she had no choice in the matter anymore.New chapters posted on Mondays on a weekly or bi-weekly basis.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Jun | Barry, Hikari | Dawn/Kouki | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: A Brief Recollection of 12 Years Past

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: This work is a non-profit fan fiction for Pokémon. I do not own Pokémon nor do I own any of the characters aside from the occasional original character that may or may not appear in this story. All major characters in this fic are 21 years or older unless stated otherwise by either exception to this or via showing these older characters in flashback(s). The property of Pokémon belongs to Game Freak, which in turn belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official works.)  
> (Note: This fic is not part of the Citadel of the Heart continuity)

Dawn hadn't changed a bit when it comes to being a quiet girl. All the way back when she was 11, when she had first started her Pokémon Journey, few ever heard her say any words in a casual manner. As awkward as this was, she had endured a lot throughout her journey.

12 years have passed since that fateful day of becoming a Pokémon Trainer. She had completed the Sinnoh Pokédex and acquired the National Pokédex as a gift from Professor Oak, she had taken down Team Galactic with the help of Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh Region, and she had made friends and developed stronger bonds with them, such as her Pokémon, and especially two men who see her to this day to battle her and test their strength. Perhaps a bit more than one would expect, in ways previously not done before when they were still young.

She couldn't recall who it was, but Dawn had lost her virginity sometime after turning 18 and finishing up exams for an upgraded trainer card which would allow her to fly freely between Sinnoh and other regions. Due to this, flying on her forever loyal Staraptor ever since she caught it and rescued it after it had ironically tried to attack her blindly before she even knew her own Partner Pokémon, she became lost in regards to who it was exactly that took her virginity and made her into a budding adult. She knows one thing for certain, though.

She had been occasionally seeing Lucas and Barry in ways she had previously not done so, ever since she had seen both of them enough times to grow a larger attachment to them.

Lucas is a gentle, sweet guy who always was happy to be with Dawn on her birthday, always able to recall the exact day of the year it was, and they would often hang out together as opposed to battling, getting to know each other, as Lucas had taken her on a few, unofficial dates, treated her to dinner, camped out with her, and at one point when she was 19, spent enough time with him in a single day where she invited him over to her Villa she had acquired when she was a kid and refurbished into her own new home as an adult. The two had spent the night together, sharing a bed, as Dawn, without saying a word, wondered how Lucas would react, as he was more than willing to share a night of passion with her in an intimate, quiet night together.

The other male youth in her life was a young man known by many names, but to her personally, she would always recall as being named Barry. A strong, energetic rival she saw him as, eager to do battle with her whenever the opportunity arrived. Her Pokémon and his Pokémon had trained together intensively together in their various bouts, with neither seeing each other as anything more than that for a long while. Sometime after her special night with Lucas, though, there was an odd predicament that occurred with two of her's and Barry's Pokémon in particular; a female Empoleon named Dera, and a male Floatzel with no nickname, and that both of them had snuck of in the heat of battle between their other Pokémon.

When Dawn and Barry went to find them, they had discovered, to their shock, that Dera was carrying an egg in her arms and Floatzel was affectionately rubbing himself against her. While they did not see how the egg came to be, something had reacted within her body that wanted to ask Barry something, but she knew from a simple glance from Barry in his orange eyes meeting her silver eyes, that it became clear that both of them were now overcome with a strong desire; a primal attraction to each other, different from the civil union between two opposites as what occurred with her and Lucas. Her and Barry didn't exactly have what was a passionate encounter, but more so an encounter of desire, necessity, and plenty of heat to go around, as Barry had handled her in a way that made her sense of thrill skyrocket like never before, as Barry finished inside her in a mutual climax.

Barry was worried at first, but Dawn had reassured him she was protected for the situation, both via a standard birth control pill, and a special device placed inside of her nether regions that had since been removed and replaced with a new one whenever the old one expired, rinse and repeat to this day, in which Dawn had encouraged Lucas to forego using any protection on his end, allowing him to finish inside of her when the two had met each other again as Dawn had invited Lucas to her villa for a "chat", so to speak.

Now, though, a bigger issue was on the horizon. A phone call from Cynthia greeted her answering machine when she woke up one morning, alone in her Villa, with it having been a week since she saw Lucas, and just a day since last seeing Barry. Cynthia had something urgent to discuss with Dawn, and right now was not the time to be obsessed with boys like she had been with both of her two friends like any other occasion.

Now was the time for her to decide where she was going to go next in life; her choices were before her eyes, and now whatever she did has a greater meaning than it did when she was a young kid who was worry free in life.

Cynthia had discussed with Dawn about a desire to retire, perhaps to settle down, with who, nobody knew, but in the event she did do so soon, as Dawn had the highest win ratio against Cynthia for the Champion Defense, Dawn would be the closest to a successor she could find any time soon. However, with that, came the full time responsibility of a Champion proper, and from what had changed over the years, those duties were no longer something to anyone could easily aspire to take on.

It was now 1 PM in the afternoon on a Tuesday, and she had to venture back to an unusual place. Something was calling out to her. Something that was refused a challenge when it was provoked ages ago.

Something that is once again enraged.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**Tuesday, 1:01 PM, Sendoff Spring** _

* * *

"So... Have you decided on whether or not you'll take up my offer to qualify for being my successor, Dawn?" Cynthia asks, as Dawn looks over towards her. Dawn looks down a bit, thinking about the whole ordeal, and why this place above all else was considered as to where to meet up at.

During the peak of one of Team Galactic's numerous plans, Cyrus had attempted to rouse Dialga and Palkia from their native dimensions and use their power to create a world lacking in emotion. A violent renegade, known as Giratina, had showed up and completely startled Dialga and Palkia into fleeing, and had abducted Cyrus while the portal to Giratina's world was threatening to tear apart all of space and time beginning with Mt. Coronet. Dawn and Cynthia had traveled into this unknown place, the Distortion World, to seek out Cyrus and Giratina. Cyrus was defeated and Giratina was confronted by Dawn.

Or, rather, Giratina had attempted to confront Dawn as to do battle with her; Dawn, in comparison, refused to give Giratina and audience and simply walked away after returning her Pokémon to their Poké Balls.

The situation had calmed nevertheless; Giratina's rage was subdued by Dawn refusing to battle it altogether. The deed was done, the battle was one, and Dawn would've loved to leave it at that.

However, Dawn was not naïve as to why Cynthia chose to meet with her here; this forbidden, fourth Great Lake of Sinnoh is where the pair had returned to the normal world from after leaving the Distortion World. Giratina's connection to this place must've been greater than what was noted elsewhere all across Sinnoh.

"Is something troubling you, Dawn?" Cynthia asks, fully aware of the reason for Dawn's silence, as Dawn looks at her, shaking her head no in response.

Cynthia, along with who knows how many other people by now, knows that Dawn is incapable of speaking. She can't even so much as make even the tiniest of sounds when it comes to any sort of vocalization. Dawn, for all intents and purposes, is a complete silent character compared to everyone else she's ever known.

Despite all of that, it was not hard for Dawn to somehow communicate what she was thinking in her mind with those next to her. She points downward, towards the bottom of a cliff where the two stand, regarding a cave entrance located next to the lake proper. Dawn notes how she can feel something's presence calling out to her, as Cynthia closes her eyes.

"I see... So you're already aware of the trials I have in mind for you for taking up my mantle as Champion, is that correct?" Cynthia asks.

While Cynthia herself was rather lax about it during her tenure as a Champion, the duty of a Champion was to protect the various inhabitants of a region where nobody else normally would do so. Giratina, as well as several other Legendary Pokémon, were still at large even 12 years after Dawn had initially encountered them. She now knows that she must confront Giratina for real now, knowing what chaos Giratina would cause if Giratina's rage isn't sated once and for all.

"So you intend to catch Giratina, I see... Do you still have the Master Ball? I had heard from former Team Galactic Admin Saturn that you were given it by Cyrus." Cynthia asks.

It was true; during her confrontation with Cyrus deep within his headquarters, she had been given a Master Ball from him. The Master Ball was a unique form of Poké Ball compared to others; it has zero chance of failure, but it needed to make physical contact with the intended target for this instant catch to work. Reports had indicated that someone had tried to catch Palkia with a Master Ball of their own, and had failed to do so because Palkia had warped space itself to relocate the Master Ball off course into another dimension, and since it didn't make physical contact with Palkia prior, none of the numerous countermeasures programmed into it activated to simply teleport back and force Palkia inside regardless. Dawn is fully aware of this incident as having happened, and opens up a pouch in her side bag pointing out a large quantity of spare Poké Balls from which she intends to use on Giratina first.

Cynthia looks at Dawn, closing her eyes as she softly takes in a deep breath, as she sighs, calmly. "So it seems like you know what you'll be doing. I won't be able to accompany you into the cave proper, but I'll be waiting out here for when you inevitably have to report back to me. I am not allowed to help with the duties you are required to do to become my successor, but I am still to be informed of the results." Cynthia speaks, gently, as Dawn nods, as she takes out a Poke Ball and opens it, revealing her Empoleon, Dera, from within, as Dawn jumps onto her back as Dera scales down the massive slop between her and the cave entrance within Sendoff Spring. Cynthia stays put, watching as Dawn rides Empoleon towards the cave entrance, as Dawn is quick to call Dera back, and bring out a different Pokémon next; a female Weavile, named "Slayer", as Dawn walks into the untold depths of the cave proper.

* * *

_**1:09 PM, Turnback Cave** _

* * *

Turnback Cave was a place that Dawn had attempted to venture through before, but had repeatedly gotten lost and easily frightened away from the cave before when she was younger. Illusions from which nobody was meant to see took place here, as if entering too many rooms without reaching a certain destination within would terrify you so much that you'd end up back in the main chamber right next to the entrance back outside.

This time, however, Dawn would not back down from pursuing Giratina's location, now that she knew for certain it was located here. Slayer knew this determination all too well from Dawn, even though Slayer did not know of Dawn anywhere near as long as what Dera had known her for. However, Slayer did know of Dawn practically her whole life; she was an egg that Dawn had bred with the help of a trainer from another region with red hair who had offered to help her hatch a baby Sneasel had he also helped her acquire his own Sneasel the ability to evolve into Weavile. Dawn was curious if he was still out there, as she is stunned she hasn't seen him again considering all of the male trainers she had known since childhood still being people she sees on at the very least a weekly basis to this day.

Now wasn't the time, though, to think such thoughts, as Dawn had walked through at least a whole room past the entrance, and while going through a lone room with a bunch of rocks forming a wall of sort, she had found a clearing with no rocks at all, but instead a pillar located in the very center of the room. Dawn could begin to hear a quiet, faint heartbeat as she stepped forward, as Slayer looks around, cautiously, at the strange room here.

Dawn had no clue which doorway between the four sides of the room would lead to either another rock filled room or perhaps even another room with a pillar within it. Dawn had learned, from past experience, that not even the very doors you entered through lead to the same place twice, as it was indeed possible for her to backtrack through the same door she entered through just now into this room with the pillar, and very easily wind up in a room with another pillar with it. However, Dawn had not managed to discover more than 2 pillars without being terrified back to the entrance of the cave proper.

She was willing to bet that at least 3 pillars had to be found within a certain number of rooms visited for her to find Giratina.

The journey through the cave took at least three additional rooms, before she stumbled on a second pillar room. The heartbeat grew louder in tone, as Dawn moved to head towards the opposite end of the room, from which she could've sworn the heartbeat grew in intensity and volume, and she decided to pass through.

Before her stood a lone room with a pillar in it; the 3rd such pillar she had managed to find within her. Dawn did not know what to expect, nervously gulping a bit, as she wandered into the nearest passageway to the next room. The room was a void, filled with fog when she had entered, and it was incredibly difficult to see. She had took a Poké Ball from her belt and called out a male Staraptor, named "Rylegh", to attempt to clear the fog with his powerful wings for an above average sized Staraptor. The fog did not clear, but instead, now something was visible within the darkness of the room.

Two, glowing red, pinprick eyes now leering her down from a towering height, as the sound of a heartbeat was clear now that it belonged to whoever these eyes were from, and it didn't take any guesses to figure out whose eyes these were.

As the fog has now cleared by itself all of a sudden, and Giratina is now facing her head on, clear in view, as Dawn readies her stance to battle, calling back Slayer and Rylegh, and proceeding to call out Dera.

Her attempt to catch Giratina was about to begin; she waited, still in movement, for Giratina to make the first move; to see which of the two would flinch from each other's presence.

Any normal person would probably die in a place such as this.

Dawn would be home before dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: So I made a promise to myself when making this fic, that I would upload new chapters for this fic on a weekly or bi-weekly basis every Monday. Why Monday? Because it is of no coincidence that last Monday was exactly a week away from today, which today is the 12th Anniversary of Pokémon Platinum having been released in the US on March 22nd, 2009. Also, in case anyone is wondering about the character tags, yes; those are indeed Regieleki and Regidrago I decided to add to the character tags relatively early on in the wake of my posting the prologue as a teaser for this fic.)


End file.
